Pixellation
by berrypass
Summary: Cylindria finds a one-of-a-kind flower in the park. When Spiral of all things starts becoming more and more obsessed with this flower, Pac, Cyli and friends have to find a way to get him back to normal.
1. Cyli Finds the Flower

Pac, Spiral, and Cylindria were out walking to school. Everything was as average as physically possible.

"I almost WANT there to be a ghost invasion," moaned Pac. "This is BORING!"

"Pac, I know you're always desperate to be the center of attention," said Cyli, rolling her eyes, "but you have to learn how to be a normal person every once in a while!"

"Whatever," said Pac, refusing to admit that he was being slightly self-centered.

"Oh look!" shouted Spiral, to stop his friends from arguing. "Pac-it-in Burger is open! That's awesome! Right, guys?!"

"It's open every day, Spiral," said Cyli, matter-of-factly.

The friends passed by a small flower patch.

"Look, guys!" said Cylindria. "Aren't the flowers beautiful today?"

Spiral and Pac laughed loudly and rolled their eyes.

"Hah, girls and their flowers!" said Spiral.

"I know, right?" replied Pac like this was the funniest thing in the world. "There's nothing INTERESTING about them anyway! They're FLOWERS!"

"Ugh, boys," said Cyli. Suddenly comething caught her eye. A strange, indigo flower with rhombus-shaped petals sat in the patch, clashing with the typical plants. "Wow," she said, "it's a one-of-a-kind, hybrid violet!"

"Pfft, like we care," said Pac. "Right, Spiral?" No response. "Uh, Spiral?"

Cut to Spiral, sort of just standing there, staring at the violet.

"Did you say... one-of-a-kind?" he said.

"Uh, yeah," said Cyli, uncertain. "...Why?"

"As in, like, there's no other plants like it?"

"That's what one-of-a-kind means, Spiral."

"But that means... if it gets eaten or something, it's gone! For GOOD!"

"Spiral, what are you implying?"

"I'm IMPLYING we need to save this precious plant!" He ran off to grab a pot, and scooped up the little flower into it. "I declare we dub this unique flower... Pixel!"

Spiral hugged the pot, which was now containing... "Pixel".

"Come, Pixel!" said Spiral, triumphantly. "We shall go for lunch!"

"Is... Spiral actually acting this way about a flower?" asked Pac.

"Scarily enough... I think so." replied Cyli. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Spiral Claims Pixel

The next day, Spiral brought Pixel to school.

"Spiral", asked the teacher, "why did you bring a plant into class?"

"Oh, this is not your ordinary plant!" shouted Spiral. He jumped onto his desk. "For this is PIXEL, a unique, one-of-a-kind hybrid violet that will change the way we look at plantkind... FOREVER!" Everyone stared.

"Spiral, I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull," said the teacher, angrily, "but sit down right now!"

When the friends got home from school, Spiral still would not stop obsessing over his new flower "friend". He carried Pixel everywhere and was talking to it like it was a person.

"Okay, this is officially creeping me out," said Pac.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree," said Cyli.

"Oh, Pixel," said Spiral in a dramatic voice. "You are the only one who understands me! I don't know where I'd be without you."

"He's talking this way about a flower," Cylindria said after dragging Spiral to Sir C's.

Fuzbits whimpered when he saw Spiral and ran away.

"Well, let's have a look here, shall we?" said Sir C, grabbing a strange doctor's instrument. He banged a thing against Spiral's head.

"Well, what did you find?" shouted Pac impatiently.

"Well, when I bang this metal doohickey against Spiral's brain, an echo comes out!" Sir C replied. "It means his mind is completely empty, except for the weird plant he's after!"

"Pixel," said Spiral with a tear in his eye, "you are my only friend!"

"We have to stop this before Spiral says that 'Pixel' is MORE than a friend!" shouted Cyli.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him from falling in love with a plant?" asked Pac.

"Well, if you don't let him look at any flowers for around a week or so, that might do the trick..." Sir C explained.

"Great! We'll do that. Now we gotta get outta here, quick!"

"Good luck, boys!"

Cylindria shot him a nasty glare.

"And, uh... girl."


	3. Pac Tries to Hide Pixel

They led Spiral back to the dorm room. Pac called his ghost friends over to help hide all evidence of flowers in the dorm room except for Pixel. They'd do Pixel last, just to be safe.

"Uh, why?" asked Blinky.

Cylindria pointed to Spiral, talking to his precious flower. The Ghost Gang exchanged looks of confusion and disgust.

"How did this even HAPPEN?" asked Pinky.

"All I did was say that-" Cylindria tried to speak, but Pac cut her off, saying "Cyli did it."

"AHEM! All I said was that there was a one-of-a-kind hybrid violet in the park, and I had no way of knowing that Spiral of all things would start freaking out over it." Cylindria finished.

"Well what are WE supposed to do about it?" Inky complained.

"Hide everything with a plant on it!" shouted Pac.

Pac, Cyli, and the ghosts made sure there was nothing plant-related in Spiral's sight. Except for Pixel.

"So, now what?" asked Pac.

"We'll just have to quietly get - hey what are you still doing here? Get out!" Cyli screamed at the Ghost Gang.

Annoyed, they left. Now all they had left to do was to somehow steal Pixel from Spiral... without him noticing! Pac made a very lousy attempt at distracting him.

"Hey, uh, Spiral, wow. You look like you're about to wet your pants! You'd better, you know, go! To the bathroom!"

"What are 'pants'?" asked Spiral.

"He has a point," said Cyli.

"Okay, well YOU try then!" shouted Pac.

"Fine. Ahem... Oh Spiiiiral! Your true love is waiting just outside the door for you to come say hello!"

"REALLY?!" shouted Spiral, and he ran out of the room.

"True love...?" asked Pac.

"I don't know either," said Cyli. "The important thing is, Pixel is out of Spiral's sight so we can take it!"

The two quickly carried Pixel away back to the park. When Spiral came back into the dorm room, Pixel was gone!

"NOOOO! PIIIIIXELLLL!" he screamed, and burst into tears. "Wait a second... flowers don't run away... so that means... YOU ATE PIXEL?!"

"No! No no no no no!" shouted Cylindria. "He's uh... he's..."

"He went to Pac-it-in Burger!" shouted Pac. "He was super hungry so he went there for a snack!"

"Oh, makes sense," said Spiral, and he went away.

Pac and Cyli let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, they realized something!

"If Spiral sees that Pixel isn't there, he'll know we're lying!" said Cyli. "We have to go get Pixel back!"

"Or Spiral will get US back!" shouted Pac.

Cylindria looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I didn't know what other comeback to say!" Pac said.

They ran to the park at top speed, and carried Pixel back to the dorm room before it was too late. Spiral came back and saw Pixel on the table where he left him.

"PIXEL!" shouted Spiral. He ran over and hugged the flower pot. "You had me worried sick! Don't EVER run away like that again!"

"I'm gonna barf," said Pac. "For the first time in my life, I've lost my appetite."

"We have no choice!" said Cyli. "We have to let Spiral stay with Pixel!"

"I guess you're right..." said Pac, disappointed. And so, Spiral rejoiced at his new "pet". And Cylindria NEVER said anything about a flower again.


End file.
